Ghost of the Past Arises
by xxpinkxxrosexx
Summary: Harry and Ginny are very much in love, before an old acquaintance re-appears, out of the blue. How will Harry react to his old flame, Cho, on his doorstep? Will he welcome her with open arms, or push her away?
1. The Past Reappears

They had just finished clearing up their dinner plates when there was a loud, determined chap on the door.

"I'll get it," Harry laughed as Ginny rolled his eyes at the thought of another visitor. They'd had so many well-wishers it was unbelievable, and all she wanted was to spend time with her partner, and their bump.

Harry strode over to the door, which was out of Ginny's view, and opened it. There stood a small, delicate, young woman, shiny dark hair, and dark eyes, and she was smiling at him.

"Hi, Harry," She said, innocently.

"Cho?" He asked, confused. He stared at her for a few seconds, shocked, he hadn't seen her for over a year, and her and Ginny had never gotten on well, why would she be here? Suddenly, he remembered his manners.

"Come on in," he said bewildered, but opening the door wider, to welcome her inside. She mumbled thanks, and followed him as he led her into the living room, where Ginny shot Harry a glare, before standing up and greeting Cho. After a brief hello, conversation dwindled and Ginny realised Cho seemed to want to speak to Harry alone, and very trusting of her boyfriend, made an excuse to leave the room.

"I'll make some tea, shall I?" she asked, but shot into the kitchen and closed the door behind her before anybody had time to answer.

Ginny pondered on using some Extendable Ears to eavesdrop on the pair, but decided against the idea, as she knew Harry would tell her everything the minute Cho left. She pottered (A.N. excuse the pun) about the kitchen aimlessly, before deciding it was safe to join them again, fifteen minutes later. She opened the door, carrying the tray of drinks and gasped at the sight.

Harry held Cho's hands, and their bodies facing each other, faces far too close together for Ginny's liking. Cho turned her head towards Ginny as she entered the room, before twisting back around, so that her lips were centimetres away from Harry's.

"I love you too, Harry!" Cho exclaimed proudly, before pressing her lips onto Harry's, kissing him passionately.

Tears sprang to Ginny's eyes, and before sprinting, she dropped the tray, gobsmacked. She heard it shatter and felt the hot liquid pour over her whole body, but for some reason, she didn't feel the pain. It was nothing like the pain in her chest, watching the love of her life kiss the one girl she'd always been jealous of, the one who'd had him first. Ginny ran, before anyone had time to do anything, she bolted for the front door, yanking it open, and left their flat. The images of their kiss played over and over again in her head, spurring her on, keeping her running, running as far away as she possibly could.


	2. The Chase

Their small apartment, on the outskirts of a quaint little Scottish town was a five minute walk away from the countryside. She didn't know where she wanted to go, but her feet led her through the quiet streets, her sobs drowned out by the rain, pouring down from above, and within minutes she was drenched, but she didn't feel it. She ran for what felt like hours and hours, oblivious to her surroundings, but gradually, she began to slow down, and at the same time, began to feel her injuries. Her feet ached terribly, and when she looked down, she realised she was barefooted, running through a muddy field, blood leaking out several gashes over the lower half of her body. Her hands were bright red and clearly scalded, her hair plastered to her face, make-up sliding down it, following the path made by her tears.

She began to faintly hear her name being called, getting clearer and clearer, and she knew who it was.

"Ginny!" He screamed, "Ginny, I swear, it's not even close to what it looked like!" She ignored him, her pace accelerating considerably at the sound of his voice. Soon, she knew he was very close by, but she never gave up, her feet kept working, pounding through the squelching mud. She turned her head, checking how close he was, she didn't want to be anywhere near him. He was sprinting through the field, he too barefooted and no jacket, not giving up on her, chasing her until she gave in to his persistence. His appearance unsettled her; he looked almost as he did on the night of the Great Battle- minus the cuts- though the scars had replaced them. She'd promised herself never to let him go through that again; she hated to see him like that, though she kept going. Pictures of him hurt and injured seemed to be thrown at her, and after one too many images, the last of him lifeless, she lost her footing and slid to the ground.

She felt the mud envelope her as she landed in it, on her back, cradling her stomach, hoping to give her unborn child another layer of protection against the fall. Within moments, Harry was by her side, whipping his wand out, ready to heal her injuries. She groaned and tried to move away from him, but stopped as the pain worsened considerably. He knew it would hurt her, but decided that it was the least dangerous thing for their child, and he scooped her into his arms, after casting a spell to strengthen himself, and ran all the way back to their home.

She was almost unconscious when he laid her on the bed, dialling for an ambulance straight away, as they lived in a Muggle town with no nearby magical facilities. As they waited, he took a seat on the bed beside her, grasping her hand, whispering apologies to her, wishing she was conscious enough to listen. He took in her appearance properly as she lay, her hair matted and wet, her face covered in mud. Her clothes ripped and stuck to her body, revealing the small bump on her stomach, which they had only just officially announced that morning. The skin not covered in clothing was red and scalded from the hot liquids that had been poured down her. She looked a mess, and the picture of her like that made him feel like he was going to throw up.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a chap at the door and Harry called the paramedics in, worried sick for Ginny's health. He helped them as they moved her to a stretcher, and loaded her into an ambulance. They waited as he locked the front door, and jumped into the ambulance, to be with her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Harry asked, warily, something told him that she wasn't going to be out of hospital for a while. He looked at the paramedic that was working on her, hooking her up to drips and machines, but he didn't answer.

"I said," Harry repeated, "Is she going to be okay?" He was angry now; he needed to know what was going to happen to her.

"We're working hard at this moment in time to keep her with us."

"What do you mean by 'keep her with us'?" Suddenly it hit Harry like a ton of bricks. "She's not going to make it, is she?"

The paramedic turned to look at him, his eyes full of sympathy,

"We can't be sure of survival, I'm afraid, her condition is very serious, and her heart rate is extremely low." The paramedic, looked away, seemingly unable to keep eye contact, as Harry begin to sob, holding Ginny's hand as tightly as possible, mumbling her name over and over again, even though he knew it would not help.

"I'm sorry, I promise, and if you go tonight, I'll make sure I'm not long after you." He whispered to her, "I love you, Ginny Weasley, please don't go, don't leave me in this life without you. I couldn't cope with it." And though he knew it was almost impossible, he was sure he felt her squeeze his hand faintly, reassuring him that she'd make it through this, and that they'd be okay.


	3. Recovery

Three hours later, Harry sat by Ginny's bedside, having only let go of her hand once since they entered the hospital. He was very drowsy, it must have been past midnight, but he didn't care, his main priority was to be there when she woke up, make sure she knew it was not his fault, but Cho's. The doctors had confirmed that her, and the baby's, condition was stable and promised Harry that her coma-like state was caused by tiredness and her body was trying to recover from her injuries with sleep. He had no idea why the paramedics had told him that they couldn't be sure she would survive, he could only guess that they weren't sure what was really wrong with her, but he was glad that they hadn't been right in their predictions. Soon, Ginny began to stir, and after opening her eyes fully, the first thing she did was pull her hand out of Harry's grasp.

"Where am I? Is this..." she trailed off, "Why am I in hospital? Is the baby okay?" Her hands instinctively flew to her stomach, holding it tightly.

"Ginny, everything's fine, the baby's fine, they took you for a scan, your fine, they're planning to let you out soon, they just wanted you to wake up first, check you over again, make doubly sure of your safety." He assured her, knowing the subject would soon be on him and Cho.

"Okay." She whispered in reply, before raising her voice to a shout, "What in the world did you and Cho think you were doing?" She demanded to know.

"I can explain, Gin," he began, before she interrupted him.

"Don't you 'Gin' me, Harry Potter! You've just gone and bloody well told Cho that you loved her, and let her kiss you, while I was standing watching you both!" Her eyes began to stream and she wiped them, as she kept ranting. "Hours, bloody hours, after we announced my pregnancy to everyone, you go and do that! If you think that I'm going to let you off easily, you've got another thing coming, Potter!" She stared at him, eyes full of both love and hatred at the same time.

"Ginny, I promise, let them check you out, and we'll get you home and we'll talk about this." He tried to persuade her, "I promise, if you'll just listen to me, you'll understand!" Ginny contemplated this promise, and soon nodded in agreement, but refused to make conversation with him.

Less than an hour later, their taxi pulled up outside their block of flats, and Harry shoved him a crumpled twenty from his wallet, before carrying Ginny's medication inside for her. She collapsed, exhausted, on the couch, while Harry headed to make her some tea. Minutes after he entered the kitchen, there was a loud crash, and Ginny jumped up, and ran to help, ignoring her body's dislike to fast movement. Harry had dropped another two mugs and was staring at a crumpled note on the counter.

_Hope she didn't make it. You deserve so much better, send me a letter, Cho x_

Ginny knew from when she read this that Harry was completely innocent in this whole charade, and that Cho would be on the receiving end of a few of her best hexes the next day.

"God, she's such a bitch!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling Harry into a hug, "I'm sorry for not trusting in your faithfulness." He hugged her back.

"It's okay, it didn't look completely innocent, and I understand why you were so annoyed." He stroked her hair. "And for the record, she's wrong, I don't deserve you, and you deserve so much better. She's just jealous of the fact that we're engaged!" He smiled

"We're not engaged, Harry!" Ginny laughed, pulling away from him.

"Do you want to be?" He asked, now completely serious. "Wait-" He told her, and opened the nearest cupboard, which was filled with Muggle sweets. He opened a pack of Haribo gummy sweets, and pulled out an edible ring, before getting down on one knee, and speaking softly to her. "I've loved you, Ginny, for so many years, and all I want is to be with you forever, and ever. I would be the happiest man alive if you agreed tonight, so will you marry me?" She nodded, laughing, silent tears of happiness, and completely speechless, and let him slip the strawberry flavoured ring onto her finger.

"I love you too, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, "You are my entire world, and no-one, not even Cho, can change that!" She promised, pulling him into a passionate kiss.


	4. Confrontation

A/N This is a completely different, angrier side to Ginny than usual, maybe a little too fiery for her personality, but it's only for one chapter, so dont complain! It's also very short, but the next chapter will be up very soon, I promise. I solemnly swear that I'm writing it now:)

Stones crunched underneath her as she stalked up the gravel path to the peaceful cottage, ready for confrontation. Stopping in front of the wooden door, she hesitated, she could see directly inside the kitchen window from her positioning. She stepped closer to the glass, and gasped, the kitchen was small, old-fashioned and immaculate, but none of this was the reason for the small, sharp intake of breath, for on the far side of the room, was a large noticeboard, covered in photographs, drawings and writing. Photographs of Harry, drawings of Harry, writing, which she could clearly see used the word Harry, far too much for her liking. She had come here with no intention of being rude or obnoxious, or mean, only to ask Cho to stay away from her and Harry, but now, she didn't care about Cho's feelings, she wanted to make it completely clear that Harry was out of bounds. Ginny returned to the door, pounding on it angrily, and waited, impatiently. Seconds later the door opened swiftly, and both women gasped. Cho, because Ginny stood, flaming hair wind swept, eyes full of hatred, ready for a fight, Ginny, because behind Cho, stood the one person they were ready to fight over.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, "Don't make assumptions; this isn't what it looks like!"

"Well, what is it then? A friendly get together? Book club?" Ginny said, accusingly.

"I came to tell her to leave us alone, Gin." His words were soft and gentle; he knew she would be able to tell from his tone of voice that he was truthful.

"He's telling the truth, he was only here to tell me to stay away, he was just leaving, anyway." Cho stated, sadly.

"Just make sure you do stay away, Chang, because I'm not someone you want to be messing with." Ginny said, angrily. Cho glared at her, and muttered something along the lines of 'of course, boss.' Ginny smirked.

Harry slipped past Cho, who had her back to him, and moved swiftly to Ginny's side, taking her hand.

"I would take that threat seriously, Cho, you really don't want to mess with her." Harry smiled, and placed a kiss on Ginny's cheek.

"Yeah, okay," Cho said, sarcastically, "Like a ginger could do anything to harm me!" Ginny's body froze, and within a split second, she flew for Cho, swinging her left hand into her face as hard as it would go. Cho screamed, flying to the ground, luckily landing on the soft, plump grass beside them.

"I suggest you keep your snide comments to yourself." Ginny snarled, "I hope you've learned your lesson. Stay away from us." She grabbed Harry's hand and apparated back to their home.


End file.
